


Stardust

by guineapiggie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, the elevator scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie/pseuds/guineapiggie
Summary: Stardust, stardust,a voice in his head whispers. It made him smile earlier, because it’s a word to put to the feeling that he’s had for so long: here is a creature made from beauty ground to dust, remnants of light and promise and fire in their dark world.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> The tiniest drabble, inspired by [this tumblr post and the wonderful/horrible tags](http://ruby-red-inky-blue.tumblr.com/post/169347274907/you-know-he-actually-has-no-reason-to-smilebut)

There’s a thought, a bright, searing thing at the fringes of his mind - when he goes, it doesn’t really matter, because he was always going to end like this, always going to leave for that one mission he doesn’t come back from. There are others like him, too many, and this war just keeps churning out more - more angry, tired, broken things, too stubborn to wield to their grief and too bitter to say no to even the most horrible of tasks. Hanging from the edge of a cliff and desperately clinging to some higher ideal, whispering the Declaration of Rebellion into the darkness like a prayer. There will always be more men like him, until this war is won or all the worlds end.

But her - 

_Stardust, stardust_ , a voice in his head whispers. It made him smile earlier, because it’s a word to put to the feeling that he’s had for so long: here is a creature made from beauty ground to dust, remnants of light and promise and fire in their dark world. 

What a waste, he thinks, what a damn waste for this woman to die in a battle that, in time, will only be remembered for its result. What a waste that someone as strong and bright as her should end up left behind in the sand of a planet whose name the galaxy will have forgotten before ten years have passed.

The elevator whirrs, and amongst other thoughts, more selfish, more urgent ones, the silly, pointless want he’s been swatting down for days now, the fierce lust for _life_ he’s seen so many people drown in before the end - beneath all that, Cassian wishes desperately that the galaxy could see what he sees.


End file.
